Escape to Japan (The First)
by Moarmystaytinyuniengine
Summary: (SLOW UPLOADS)Harry Potter travels to Japan after finding out that his friends were spys for Dumbledore. He meets Shinichi Kudo and the rest of the detective Conan cast...Things are going to be a lot more exiting with magic in the air. And what is this about faked deaths? AD/MW/RW/GW/HG Bashing.(VERY SLOW UPDATES)
1. Pre- Hogwarts Years

**Hi there!**

**This is my first fanfiction...It is a crossover of The Harry Potter series and Detective Conan/Case closed.**  
**Hope you enjoy it...I'll try to post once or twice every week.**

**Plz give reviews and suggestion would be highly appreciated.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Detective Conan.**

**Sorry about reuploading and all, I didn't really like the first 3 chapters that much.**

**Sorry about that again.**

**All of it has happened in the past ….The present Harry is Fifteen.**

**I do not own Harry Potter...**

**"Parseltounge"**

_"different language"_

'thoughts'

"normal"

_Sarcastic comment.._

* * *

**_ESCAPE TO JAPAN_**

A 15 year old Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in the dorm room, thinking about his life so far.

**===PRE-HOGWARTS YEARS===**

**==HARRY- 6 YEAR OLD==**

He had been living with the Dursleys since he was an year old. The Dursleys always told him that his parents died in a car crash, and while he didn't believe them, he knew confessing that would only end in extra chores and beatings.

Harry had always known how his parents had died. The Dursleys never told him anything about his heritage, but it _is _hard to not know when you remember most of what happened in your life from when you were _born_. He also remembered that he had Magic, the one thing the Dursleys hated with all their beings.

He had realized from a very young age that he was not welcome at the Dursleys household. They hated magic, and they hated him for having it. Why they let him live there was a mystery to him, but one thing he did know was that it was somehow connected to that halloween all those years ago.

Harry had always loved reading books, and the library was also a safe heaven for him, it was _the only_ place where Dudley and his gang never went.

Unbelievable as it may sound, that was also where he had gotten the idea to 'tame' his magic. He had been reading Matilda by Roald Dahl, and decided to try to make the page lift by itself, and after what felt like ages, he finally got the hang of it, he had spent the next few weeks reading as much as he could about magic and trying new tricks at night in his cupboard.

This went on for a few more weeks before he was confident enough to use his new skills to finish chores faster and with more efficiency, and boy did it work! He could have sworn he saw Aunt Petunia's eyes widen when she saw the house practically shining.

* * *

**==HARRY- 10 YEAR OLD==**

As the next few years came and went, 9 year old Harry had become mentally, physically and magically stronger. He could now do almost anything with his magic without straining himself, even teleport to different places without as much as a pop! He had also realized that he liked to read and learn new things, which was obvious to any onlooker who saw him in the library. One can learn soo much from books, after all, knowledge _is _power.

Being sneaky and having the grace of a leopard was more useful than one could be as useful as sight, more even. Because of this, Harry had taken any money that was laying around in the house without anyone even realizing it was gone. He had at least 450 pounds from the last 3-4 years. The Dursley's sure threw _a lot_ of money here and there. How they _still_ had any money was _very_ suspicious, but Harry couldn't really do any research about it...

Tomorrow, he was turning ten. _Yay_! Happy birthday to him. Not that anyone actually _cared._

The zoo was tomorrow's destination, but it was a litter farther from Privet Drive. Now walking would be a problem for most people, but seriously, was Harry ever most people?

He worked out everyday since the day he was almost caught by 2 murderers..

**========FLASHBACK========**

**==HARRY- 8 YEARS OLD==**

Harry was walking to the library though an unfamiliar route to avoid Dudley and his gang. He had his Kamen Yaiba Manga in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. Since the manga was in Japanese, Harry first had to learn the basics of Japanese and have a dictionary to read the manga. Not that he complained, learning new things _was_ his favorite pass time after all.

As he turned a corner, he heard a voice talking in Japanese. _What a_ surprise. "_Gin, do you think this will work? If we fail, The Boss won't be happy._" One of them said. " _We will not fail Vodka. That traitor Miyano is not going to see tomorrow if I have anything to do about it. No one betrays the organization, and she will be an example, her daughter Shiho, though, will make a very useful weapon._" the other one, Gin, said.

'So they were going to _kill_ a traitor. Heh, by the sounds of it, the traitor seemed to be the 'good guy' here. ' Harry's thoughts were running wild with different scenarios, each one ending with either the woman dying or narrowly escaping these 2 dangerous men.

'I need to find this Miyano person, all I know is that it's a she, and seems to be a young adult at least. Let's not forget that she is Japanese. Hmm, what should I do?' He decided that he was going to find and help her if he could, but as he was retreating, Gin saw him and tried to shoot him. Harry ran as fast as he could, but they were catching up to him... He willed himself to teleport to an alleyway near the library, narrowly missing the bullet.

**======== FLASHBACK END ========**

Since then, he had changed his appearance to that of a teenager whenever he went somewhere other than school and started to workout in the mornings...

* * *

The next day, he went to the Zoo at 7 am, he was feeling very happy, because honestly, who doesn't feel happy on there birthday?

Harry had gotten up _later_ than usual, 6:00am to be exact. Most would say it was early, but really, it was already obvious that Harry was not _most _people. After a quiet and quick shower, he went to a nearby park to workout,(in secret of-course) invisibility had its perks.

He came back half an hour later, wore his new t-shirt and pants, ones that actually fit him, and headed out to a nearby café for breakfast. (Well, he did transform into his teenager persona before going out.) After a cup of coffee, and some sandwiches, he was ready for the day.

At somewhere around 7:30am, he reached the entrance of the Zoo, bought a map, and started exploring. He went to the Reptile House first, as he had always found them fascinating. The first thing he saw was a boa constrictor, it was hissing angrily at one of the visitors"** Arrogant humans, don't know when to leave others alone. When I get out of here, I am going back to my family. If I can find them." **it said.

'Wait, I understood that snake, I_ understood_ a snake! wow!' Harry thought. "**Humans aren't all annoying you know."** he hissed to the snake. "**You are a speaker! I haven't meet a speaker in ages. Plz free me from this prison." **she, well he thought it was a girl, hissed in excitement and desperation. **"Ok, but only if you don't bite or kill any human"**

**"Yes, yes, I won't kill humans, but please get me out first, those muggles will never do anything for me."** 'Muggles? I'll have to ask about that.' Harry thought, while looking for a distraction to get the snake out. 'Hmm, a simple push and that bag filled with books falls down, have to be careful not to let any of them get damaged though', he thought.

A quick magic later, while almost everyone was helping the poor girl get all her books in her bag, Harry magically vanished the glass on the snake's cage, setting it free. It quickly and quietly slithered out of the Reptile House, going to who knows where. As soon as the commotion had died down, Harry decided to see if he could speak to other reptiles too, and much to his surprise, he even made friends with a few, promising to come back later.

That day, he meet many stray lizards and garden snakes too, learned what exactly a speaker and muggle was, though the term_ Muggle_ seemed a bit rude. No-Maj or non-magicals was much better in his opinion.

'Hmm, if I can speak snake language, Parseltounge, then maybe I can use it to preform magic more powerfully.' he thought.

If only he knew how this thought would change his and the Wizarding world's future.

* * *

An year had passed since Harry had found out his ability to speak to reptiles, he had made friends with a few magical snakes. Core, the female snake, was very sarcastic and witty, whereas Levi, the male snake, was serious and mysterious. They taught him parselmagic, a form of magic that only parselmouths could use.

According to Levi, it was dead useful for healing and dueling, heck it could even repair severe nerve damage and block most, if not all, spells that were not in Parseltounge!

Today was Dudley's 11th birthday, and they were going to the zoo. Honestly, Harry didn't feel like going at all, he had been there multiple times to meet and chat with the other reptiles in the Reptile House.

The Dursleys didn't want to take him there, but he couldn't go to , because she had broken her leg. So the only option was to take him with them.

It was overall uneventful, except for when Harry trapped Dudley in the snake's tank for being rude to said snake. _(That_ had been fun, and he had to keep from laughing at his cousin.)


	2. The Magical World

**Hi there readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews..**

**Reminder - All of it has happened in the past ….The present Harry is Fifteen.**

**I do not own Harry Potter...**

**"parseltounge"**

_"different language"_

'thoughts'

"normal"

""..."" Book extract.

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**==HARRY- 11 YEARS OLD==**

Today, he would be going to Diagon ally with Hagrid to get his books and other things he would need for Hogwarts, his new school.

**=FLASHBACK=**

It was a month after Dudley's Birthday, Uncle Vernon commanded Harry to get the mail like always. While going through them in the hallway, he saw one of them addressed to him, _him._ He _never _got any mail. He put the letter in his cupboard on his way to the kitchen, knowing the Dursleys would most likely burn it before he could even blink.

Finishing his chores extra quickly, he made his way to his cupboard and read his letter...

**=Letter=**

To: Harry James Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Headmaster - Albus Dumbledore (_ Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to announce that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. We await your owl no later than the 31st of July._

_Deputy Headmistress,_

_Minerva McGonagall. _

**=Letter=**

'Seriously? Harry thought, ' who _still_ uses _parchment_? We await your owl? Do they even _know_ that I hav_e no _proper knowledge of the magical world?

'I' just going to wait and see if anyone comes on or before the 31st, which is in one week, and it just _happens_ to be my birthday.'

Unsurprisingly, the school did send someone, a man named Hagrid, who was so big he had to be half the size of a _giant._ He wasn't even qualified to be a guide, being expelled in his third year. Though he did seem genuinely nice, so maybe it was a misunderstanding, or an accident.

They went to a Pub called The Leaky Cauldron, and apparently, only wizards and witches could see it. There, he found out he was famous in the most unpleasant way, and Hagrid had the nerve to be _ happy_ about it while Harry was being _suffocated._

They rented a room and Hagrid told him what happened to his parents, he already knew the _whole_ story, him being one of the main victims that night, but he didn't want others to know that.

**=FLASHBACK END=**

* * *

When Hagrid showed him the entrance of the alley, he couldn't help but gasp in surprise. It was like entering the 18th century; buildings made from stone, People wearing robes, and grand-looking buildings. His history teacher would give _anything_ to see this.

They went to a grand looking building first, which Hagrid stated was the _only_ bank in Magical Britain and was run by goblins. 'Goblins run this bank? It is _better_ than the normal shoping centers here. They might do other things as well, this looks _ too_ grand to be _just_ a bank.

**""**They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a goblin. It was about a head shorter than Harry. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Harry noticed, very long fingers and feet. He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there. ""

They went to one of the desks were the goblin was free and Hagrid asked,*cough*commanded*cough*, the goblin to take them to Harry's vault, and he also gave the goblin a letter saying it was from Dumbledore. He was being rude in Harry's opinion, 'If all wizards treat goblins this way, then they are really stupid. Goblins run their bank and they still show disrespect, yup, they are all dumb' he thought.

After taking out the money and the 'thing' in vault 713, they went to buy Harry's school items. He checked his list again, to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything;

=**Letter=**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Swi tch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

=**Letter=**

They went to the All Purpose Trunk shop first and Harry bought one with 7 compartments. They included an expanded library, a potions lab, a closet, a bedroom, a storage room and one that would make it look normal on the outside.

Then, from Flourish and Botts, he bought his school books and a lot of other ones related to culture and traditions, and ones with details on magical creatures. He also bought some extra reading material for subjects that looked interesting, like runes, potions, magical theory and arithmancy.

After purchasing all the necessary items, they headed to Madam Malkin's to buy his school robes and formal wear, he _would_ need them at some point. While there, he met a blond boy whose entire being screamed rich. 'I'll have to read pureblood etiquette, this boy seems to be lacking them somewhat..' Harry thought when he cam out from the shop.

Harry and Hagrid ate lunch at Leaky Cauldron (LC for short), then, Hagrid left Harry at the train station giving him his ticket for the 31st of August. Harry didn't really go back to the Dursleys, why would he? He changed back to his teenage persona and rented a room in the LC till 31st of August.

* * *

AN: Sorry this is a bit later than usual, Year 10 can be very stressful. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

Until next week!


	3. AN

**Hi there.**

**I am so sorry but I will not be posting regularly from now on. I will be posting one-shots or other short scenarios from different books, movies, cartoon, anime or others.**

**I'll still try to finish the 3rd chap ASAP..**

**Sorry for the delay again. **


	4. Years 1 and 2

**Hi there readers!**

**Thanks for the reviews..**

**Reminder - All of it has happened in the past ….The present Harry is Fifteen.**

**And also, the first 2 years happened just like in canon, except Harry revealing that he is a parselmouth. So, I won't be writing to much for them, 3rd and forth years are different but major incidents are same.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Detective Conan...if I did, then Sirius and Akemi would both be alive. **

**"parseltounge"**

_"different language"_

'thoughts'

"normal"

""..."" Book extract.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**=Hogwarts Year 1=**

Harry's first year at Hogwarts was not what he had expected. He was sorted into Gryffindor, and he had made best friends with Ron Weasley during the train ride. Their classes were really good and all teachers, except two, were liked by most of the school.

Professor Snape hated any student who wasn't a Slytherin, and Professor Quirrell stuttered so bad most students had a headache just trying to decipher what he was saying. Harry had a headache anytime Quirrell was near him too. The other teachers, were fair and some were really cheerful. Harry's grades weren't as good as they could have been, as he still didn't know who his enemies were, and/or how dangerous they were.

He had also been chosen as the youngest seeker in almost a century and though he almost fell from his broom during his first match ('Thanks for that Quirrell, and thank goodness I have the Potter family pensive in my trunk. ' Harry thought), he was able to catch the snitch and win the game.

Halloween was the day he befriended Hermione, he and Ron had saved her from a mountain troll, and she in return had saved them from detention. They became really close over the next few weeks while searching for information on Nicholas Flamel, Harry had known who he was, having read about him in one of the books in the library, but didn't say anything for Hermione's sake.

During the Christmas break when he was searching for laws to get emancipated in the wizarding world, he wanted to be able to do whatever he wanted without any restrictions that came with being a minor.

The rest of the year went smoothly, except for the day after exams finished, when Harry faced Voldemort, who was possessing Quirrell. He had suspected Quirrell was up to something all year, but couldn't figure it out.

He hadn't mentioned anything to Ron and Hermione, mainly because of Hermione's need to always be the first one to solve a puzzle, and also because it went against the image he was trying to make in the wizarding world (a weak boy who didn't know self-worth and had a thing for saving people who followed Dumbledore without a second thought). He also didn't trust them, they had done nothing yet that earned his _full_ trust. he had found out the hard way the meaning of not putting all your eggs in one basket.

* * *

**=Hogwarts Year 2=**

Second year was worse than first year, first, an elf comes to his room warning him about a plot, then someone (cough* Lucius Malfoy*cough) slips a cursed diary into Ginny's books, causing her to open the chamber of secrets and again causing many muggleborns to be petrified. Hermione was also petrified, but managed to figure out what the monster in the chamber was. Then Ginny was kidnapped and taken to the chamber causing a chain reaction leading to Harry rescuing Ginny from the chamber.

On a side note, he also managed to free the elf, Dobby, who turned out to be the Malfoys' house elf.

* * *

**AN- Sorry I uploaded this super late, I didn't know what to write for the Hogwarts years. Anyways here's year 1 and 2, I am almost done with 3 and 4, and will be uploading them asap. **

**Thank you for waiting!**

**Bye.**


	5. Year 3, 4 and 5

Hi there readers!

Thanks for the reviews..

Reminder - All of it has happened in the past ….The present Harry is Fifteen.

And also, the first 2 years happened just like in canon, except Harry revealing that he is a parselmouth. So, I won't be writing to much for them, 3rd and forth years aren't different either, but there will be some changes(not in the main plot, the changes are minor)

I do not own Harry Potter, or Detective Conan...if I did, then Sirius and Akemi would both be alive.

_'Parseltounge'_

**"different language"**

'thoughts'

"normal"

Enjoy.

* * *

=Hogwarts Year 3=

Year 3, the best year so far. The summer before 3rd year, Harry stayed at the LC, and went to Diagon ally in disguise everyday. He bought some new books from 'F and B' and some others from the muggle world. In 1st and 2nd year, he had heard many remarks abut him not being as powerful as his parents, and even he noticed that his magic was weaker than most other students in his year. He visited Gringotts, only place where you could get an all in one inheritance test, and found something that shocked him to the core.

**Name- Harry James Potter-Black**

**Parents- James Charles Potter and Lillian Serena Potter nee Evans**

**Adoptive Father and Godfather- Sirius Orion Black**

**Godmother- Alice Celine Longbottom nee Blake**

**Magical core- 60% blocked**

**Titles - (Accessible at age 15)**

**Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter**

**Heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black**

**Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor**

**Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient house of Slytherin(By conquest)**

**Lord of The House of Evans**

**Properties**

**Potter Manor - Unknown**

**Potter Island - Unknown**

**Potter Cottage - Godric's Hallow**

**Black Manor - Unknown**

**Black apartment - London**

**Hogwarts - 2/4 %**

**Slytherin Castel - **** Unknown**

**Gryffindor**** Castle - Unknown**

**Vaults**

**Potter Family Vault **

**Potter Trust Vault**

**Black Family Vault**

**Black Trust Vault**

**Slytherin Vault**

**Gryffindor Vault**

**Abilities**

**Parseltounge- 85% blocked (paternal) (Blocked by APWBD)**

**Parselmagic- 100% blocked (parental) (Blocked by APWBD)**

**Metamorphagus- (parental) (Unblocked- age 7)**

**Familiar Bonds- 95% Blocked (Blocked by APWBD)**

**Potter Family Magic- Blocked, (can be accessed at 15) (blocked by JCP)**

**Evans Family Magic- (can be accessed at 15) (blocked by JCP)**

**Potions**

**Loyalty- APWBD**

**Love- GMW (Very small doses(not noticeable))**

**Loyalty- HJG**

**Loyalty- Molly Weasley**

**Hate- Slytherin**

**Hate- Anything related to Dark**

**Note- Potions are not working as they should.***

**Other**

**Horcrux- Tom Marvolo Riddle ( Lord Voldemort)**

The Goblins, upon seeing the results, agreed to remove the blocks for a fee of 50 galleons, it was done in just under 20 minutes. The removal of the horcrux, however, was painful, and the news that there were at least 6 more, made the goblins in charge of the ritual red with rage, to make even one of the soul containers was against the law of nature, but to make 7 was the worst crime ever.(They removed the horcruxes from the other items through a ritual, this happened at the end of Harry's third year, as the ritual takes a lot of time to be set up.)

The rest of the holidays went without incident, though he did find out that his Godfather, Sirius Black, had escaped prison and was assumed to be in LV's inner circle of Death Eaters. He was also said to be the one who betrayed the Potters and killed one of his friends along with 12 muggles.

When asked, the goblins revealed that Sirius Black never had a trial, so he was never officially convicted. hence why Harry's title was Heir Black and not Lord Black.

After discussing a few other things with the goblins, Harry made his way to LC and retired for the night. A few days later, while he was wandering in Diagon ally, he felt a pull on his magic. Following it, he reached the Magical Menagerie (MM), he followed the pull until he reached a tank that had a very beautiful snake. It had black scales with an occasional red scale here and there. It had emerald eyes, just like Harry's.

_'Hello speaker, My name is Emerald**. I've been waiting for you for quite a long time.' _she said.

_'Erm, Hi there. What do you mean you've been waiting for me?_

'_The pull on your magic was the familiar bond, it seems you have 2 of them, one with me and another with your owl friend_'. Emerald replied.

_'Huh? I never felt a pull with Hedwig. I'll have to read some books on this subject to understand it better'_ Harry muttered, not realizing he was still speaking in Parseltounge.

_'Yes, your owl and I will also help_.'

After discussing about a few other things, Harry bought her and went back to his room in the LC. (The bond with Hedwig is different from the one with Emerald, with Hedwig, she communicates by projecting thoughts that Harry receives, and Harry talks to her in human language.)

The school year was better than the last two, at least, as good as it could be with dementors and an assumed mass murderer running around. Harry, again, kept his work average, even though he chose divination and Care of Magical Creatures, he did study the other subjects offered(in secret of course) and practiced as many spells as he could.(He found the ROR in the start of third year, so he practiced all he could, whenever he could(without causing suspicion of course).

**(AN- the rest of the year is like cannon, including peter escaping and all) **

* * *

**Year 4 and Year 5-**

(AN - This is also fully cannon, and so is year 5, I'll only include the things that are different in my version of the story.)

Year 4, the TWT is still on, only this time, Harry loses his trust in Ron, and unlike in cannon, Sirius and Harry keep in contact through the communication mirrors, becoming almost as close as they should have been had Dumbles not interfered. Harry overhears his 'friends' (Ron, Hermione, Ginny,) and Dumbles discussing about their plan to get his(Harry's) money, and setting him up to die.(Not knowing that all the horcruxes are gone and the only reason Voldy is still alive is because he made Nagini a horcrux AFTER they destroyed the previous ones, (Voldy doesn't know of this,))(He hears this when he is wandering in the halls after Cedric's death). Since Dumbles now knows that Voldy is back, Sirius uses this to fake his death with Harry's help, and move to Japan upon his godson/son's suggestion(He learnt Japanese because he liked the genre of the manga books Harry recommended.)

For his OWLs, Harry takes all the subjects he studied, both in school and secretly, and gives it his best.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**TBH, I am very lazy, and I didn't know how to write this chapter in such a way that it explains the changes and is not confusing.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

*** I made it so that the loyalty potions worked, but given Harry's childhood, I thought I'd make him act a little bit like Moody, but not full on Paranoid, just, not trusting anyone without a reason to trust them...**

****I know, very unoriginal, but I couldn't think of any other name...**

**I am having Harry hide his actual intelligence and power as I plan on him and Shinichi take on Dumbles and Voldy(and another character who will be revealed later) and it is better to be underestimated in duels with these characters.**

**The Elena Miyano thing will be bought up later on, as I forgot to include what happened. (Don't worry, she is safe.) (She is British, if I am not wrong, and as I wanted the Miyano family to be Pure-blood Magicals, they have a safe house, and manor, in Britain.) I don't know what her maiden name should be and if she should be related to anyone in the Hp universe, so please help me with that and leave suggestions.**

**BTW, could you guys give me some suggestions on which cases I should include in this fanfic? Cuz it has been ages since I last watched Detective Conan, and I need to re-watch some episodes to write anything about them, and if you want me to include something that was in the manga but not the anime, I will try to do that too( but no promises)**

**Tell me if I made any mistakes, or have any plot holes that don't make sense, and I'll try my best to straighten them out.**

**Also, sorry I upload chapters once in a blue moon, but I did say I am lazy, and with online classes taking up 6 hours of my day, I usually have a headache cuz of that...so, yeah, more chapters coming up next year.(just kidding)(hahaha)😜😂**


End file.
